jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Sheen
"Ultra Sheen" is a second segment in the 13th. episode of Season one of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot It's a sunny day in Retroville and Sheen and Carl are arguing about where baloney comes from. Landing next to the two, Goddard opens his mouth out comes Jimmy's voice. Then Sheen and Carl think that Goddard has swallowed Jimmy, but then Jimmy tells them that he's on speaker phone from the lab. Then he tells his friends that he created a new invention that they'll love and to come over and bring their favorite video game. Then Sheen opens the door almost immediately afterward and then he's told by Jimmy that his device lets the user be a player in their game. Then he inserts his favorite game, "Ultra Lord vs. Robo-Fiend Mega Battle". Then Sheen's eager to start playing the game, but then Jimmy warns him that his new device's a prototype, and if Sheen's sent into the game, his only way out is to win a single level. Then Sheen's sent into the video game, but then he's easily defeated by Robo-Fiend, who burns up Ultra Lord and drills Sheen into the ground. Then Jimmy resets the game and then he arrives to help Sheen (leaving the computer unguarded). Luckily, Sheen defeats Robo-Fiend by turning him off and then Ultra Lord sends him flying up into the air. Back in the real world, Carl infiltrates the lab and then he thinks that Sheen and Jimmy are really CPU's in the game, so he resets the game to Level 7. Then Robo-Fiend becomes even stronger and then he attacks the duo and then they try to tell Carl to stop, and that they're really in trouble, but Carl didn't believe them and then he uses atomic breath to kill Ultra Lord. Then Jimmy and Sheen realize that they can only defeat Robo-Fiend and get back home if they get a power boost from an Ultra Crystal. While Sheen distracts Robo-Fiend, Jimmy finds an Ultra Crystal, but Robo-Fiend grabs it instead and then he transforms into Mega Robo Fiend. In the real world, Carl inserts his game "Llamapalooza" inside the pyramid and then he's transported inside the video game world. Just as Mega Robo-Fiend's about to finish Sheen off, Jimmy finds another Ultra Crystal and then he throws it to Sheen, who transforms into Mega Ultra Sheen. Then Mega Ultra Sheen and Robo-Fiend face off in a battle, using their new powers, but they're too evenly matched. Luckily, Ultra Sheen knows Robo Fiend's one true weakness, the European director's cut of Ultra Lord episode 317 revealed that Robo-Fiend's lactose intolerant. So, Sheen grabs a llama and then he sprays milk onto Robo-Fiend's face, thereby causing him to run in agony and then to explode in the distance. After Robo-Fiend blows up, Ultra Lord zooms in and says "Join us next time on a never-ending battle against...evil!" then he gets crushed by Robo Fiend's head and yells "arrgh!" Then Jimmy and Sheen get home and the they decide to leave Carl in the game till after lunch and as they leave Sheen asks Jimmy if he has any baloney. Quotes * "Taste llama milk, star destroyer!" - Sheen. * "No! No! I'm allergic! No!" - Robo-Fiend (runs off and explodes in the distance) * "Hey, look at me. I'm Head Growing Out Of The Ground Man!" - Sheen (after losing the game) Trivia *Sheen refers to robo fiend as "Star Destroyer" before spraying llama milk in his face. this may be a reference to the Star Wars starship of the same name. *In the title card, the words "ULTRA SHEEN" are in the exact same font and it has the same color as the Sega logo. *Sheen says this episodes title in the Planet Sheen episode, Cutting the Ultra-Cord. *When Jimmy and Sheen try to tell Carl that they're in danger, Ultra Lord's energy and their shield bars looked like they were empty. *When the camera cuts to show the disc for Sheen's game, Sheen is covering up a "T". The "T" is a reference of the ESRB rating, "T for Teens". All of Carl's games have an "E" on it, "E for Everyone". Unlike real life, the letters are lowercase instead of capitals. This was probably done to avoid copyright violation. *The Neutronic Game Pyramid's a spoof of the Nintendo Gamecube. Gallery LLAMMASSPACEDINGO.png CARLGAMECOLLECTION.png LLAMMASSPACEDINGO.png NINJALAMMASPACE.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1